


Taking Wing

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvelous World of Bendy, Susie didn't go back, and she's not the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Susie didn't think she'd be meeting the character she once voiced, especially inthisway.





	Taking Wing

"I'm so sorry, Henry! I know you said it was too early for us to go out unsupervised, but I really wanted to see Susie--"

"Calm down, Alice."

Rubbing her head as she sat up, Susie blinked curiously. How did she get to Henry's house? The last thing she remembered was--

Her eyes widened in shock as it came back to her...

(BATIM)

_Susie found herself returning to reality after what felt like hours. She'd been reaching towards the phone when she'd blacked out, and she was still in the same position. Flakes of some unidentified substance lay at her feet, rapidly turning to dust._

_"Huh? What happened?"_

_She looked at her still-outstretched arm, and her eyes widened in shock. Her skin looked like that of someone at least thirty years younger. In addition, there was a strange feeling of something on her back. And her voice, when she'd spoken..._

_Quick as a whip, she ran to the full-length mirror on the wall, only to let out a strangled gasp. Reflected back at her was a younger version of herself, looking almost exactly the same as when she started her stage career. Back then, however, she_ definitely _didn't have the black and white feathered wings that were now fluttering on her back._

_Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed in a dead faint._

(BATIM)

"Inhumans?"

"That's right," said Coulson, tenting his fingers. "My team and I--especially Daisy here--have been looking for those of Inhuman ancestry. Given that we were involved in the events that led to the Terrigen being released..."

"Terrigen is the stuff that gives the Inhumans their powers," Daisy explained. "Exposure to it causes them to undergo something called Terrigenesis, during which they undergo mutations. Some can still pass for humans, others...not so much."

"Well, I guess there are worse things that could have happened," Susie said brightly, gently touching the tip of one wing.

"You don't know the half of it," commented Bendy. "And I thought what Joey was doing was messed up."

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea what happened to him?" inquired Coulson.

"I didn't see him at the studio," Henry answered. "But given that there was magic involved, Tony's been trying to get in touch with this guy--I believe he calls himself Dr. Strange."

"Good to see you two are patching things up."

"It's not easy," Henry admitted. "But I'm working on it."

(BATIM)

"Are you sure about this?"

Susie gave a sheepish grin. "It's the only way I'll know. Besides, this branch is close enough to the ground that I won't get seriously hurt." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled. "Here goes nothing."

Spreading her wings, she leapt from the branch. Her wings pumped hard as she let instinct take over, carrying her high into the air. As she opened her eyes, a wide grin lit up her face.

"Woo! Hahaha!"

Alice smiled, before unfurling her own wings and joining her.


End file.
